Night of Terror
by NindroidZane007
Summary: Strange things are happening. The Rake appears on the Bounty, and terrorizes Kai. Slenderman appears, kidnapping the Ninja, one by one, until Jay is left. Will he survive this night of terror, or will he succumb to fear? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_Jay's POV_

Kai was screaming in his room, so I went to check on him. It was the night before the winter solstice.

"There it was." Kai kept mumbling while curled up in the fetal position.

"Where _what_ was?" I asked.

He was actually horrified. Sure, the time when he saw Nya being possessed by darkness was traumatic, but he was only confused and worried then. The look on his face was pure horror.

_The next day..._

"Guys, you gotta see the security footage last night!" Cole yelled throughout the Bounty.

We gathered into the TV room, and Cole started the video.

A... hunched, hairless, man... thing with long claws crawled towards Kai's room.

Then, a bloodcurling scream went throughout the Bounty.

_"There it was."_

Kai squealed in fear, fainting.

"'There it was,' Kai told me last night." I said blankly.

Zane's eye twitched.

"This is not good." Zane mumbled.

"No kidding. Kai saw the Rake." Cole nodded in agreement.

"Wait, that... thing is the Rake? What is it?" I ask.

Zane raised his eyebrow while Cole facepalmed.

"Have you ever read creepypasta, Jay?" Zane asked.

"No." I responded.

"Then you are going to baffled _and_ terrified at the same time."

"What is creepypasta?"

Zane's face turned dark. "The simplest way to put it is this: creepypasta stories are the Internet's campfire horror stories. Most creepypasta characters are nocturnal. The Rake is easily one of the most horrifying creepypastas, along with Slenderman." the Nindroid explained, shivering.

"I've heard of Slenderman. Doesn't he distort images and video while temporarily deactivating cameras, video recorders, anything electronic?" I asked.

Lightbulb!

"We could use Zane as a Slenderman proximity warning system!" I exclaimed.

"Good thinking, Jay, but we're gonna be hunting the Rake, not Slendy."

"I have heard rumors about the Rake and Slenderman working together to 'scare and kill'. So Jay may have a point." Zane countered.

"Oh, crap." Cole gulped.

The TV suddenly went static, and shut itself off. Zane started doing random things.

"H— -s h—re." Zane tried to say, but most of his sentence was covered with static.

"Uh, Cole. Look... behind you." I stuttered, pointing.

"Y'know, there's nothing there, but, okay, sure." Cole said, looking behind him.

His face paled, seeing Slenderman. The pale figure grew a vine from his back, and dragged Cole away.

"Jay! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Cole screamed, and disappeared with Slenderman.

After a few seconds, both Zane and the TV returned to normal.

"Zane, I thought you said creepypasta characters were _nocturnal_!" I yelled.

"Slenderman is a rare exception, although he is usually seen at night." Zane explained.

"Oh, you just had to 'fail to mention' that Slendy can attack in _broad daylight_?!" I raised my eyebrow.

Kai woke up.

"Kai, was that thing in the video the thing that scared the shit out of you?" I ask.

He nodded while whimpering.

**Me: Well, that was a bit... interesting. A kidnapping and also Kai gets a new fear: Rakephobia, fear of the Rake.**

**Kai: *wimpering in fear***

**ForeverDreamer12: *holding a video camera* What? I want to film this! It's too funny to pass up!**

**Kai: NOT THE YOUTUBE!**

**Me: Fun fact: most people who actually encounter the Rake are killed almost immediately or commit suicide afterwards**

**ForeverDreamer12: . . . How is that a fun fact? Since when is death fun?**

**Jay: It is when you're the killer!**

**Everyone: O-o**

**Lloyd: Jay... have you killed someone before?**

**Jay: ...I don't think so.**

**Me: Well, on that wonderfully plesant note, have a good day/night guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Jay's POV_

"Zane, what else can the Slenderman do?" I squeaked.

"First of all, he can teleport. You can run, but you cannot hide." Zane explained.

"Secondly, his aura causes a sort of illness known as Slender Sickness. It includes, but is not limited to, nausea and hallucinations.

"Thirdly, sigma radiation also distorts video. Sigma radiation may be the reason he can temporarily disable electronic devices.

"And fourthly, he seems to float about two inches above the ground, which suggests that he is an ethereal being. If so, Slenderman has access to a theoretical fourth dimension."

My eyes widened.

"And the Rake?" I asked.

"The Rake feeds on the sanity of his victims. Once he has had enough of his victim's sanity, he attacks him or her. If the victim somehow survives, he or she will be haunted by the Rake until they die."

"Oh, crap." I gulped.

_Later that night..._

"Here, take this shotgun." Zane said, tossing me a gun.

Zane's eye twitched. "I sense a dark presence."

I looked around, and saw nothing.

"Hmm... all of my readings see nothing. The Slenderman may be playing tricks on us." Zane stated.

"Seems like it." I replied. "Wait... where's Kai?!"

Zane looked around, obviously scanning the area.

"I... I cannot believe this." Zane's eyes widened with shock. "I do not sense Kai."

"Damn. Slendy took him while we weren't lookin'." I mumbled.

"It seems s—" Zane started to say something, but he started malfunctioning.

"Come out here, you faceless coward!" I yelled. "I wanna play a game! It's called Kill or Be Killed!"

"_Suit yourself, human_," I heard a voice whisper.

Suddenly, the Rake cut my shoulder. I aimed my shotgun, and pulled the trigger.

The bullet went towards the Rake, but it (he, whatever the Rake's supposed to be) disappeared.

I looked around, and saw nothing.

Before I could even say anything, I was pinned to the ground. The Rake's claws were just inches from my throat. He was about to stab me, when I heard that whispering voice.

"_Stop, my minion. We need him _alive,"

I saw the Rake frown, and I could see he was reluctant to release his grip. He lifted me up, and I saw Slendy reveal himself.

"_Sleep, puny human. You have much to do soon_,"

My eyes felt heavy as I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, boy, this last chappie was CLIFFHANGER. I know, but I got a pretty interesting review:**

-_- I do not like you Slenderman. You made Zane malfunction, such an action is unacceptable. And then you kidnapped Jay. You will not get away with this!

XD Another great chapter! Can't wait for more!

**Yeah. Anyway, enjoy chapter three!**

_Jay's POV_

I woke up, sitting in a chair. I saw Kai and Cole cuffed to their chairs, and look at my hands. I was cuffed, too. Well, shit.

I saw Mr. Claws (a.k.a. the Rake) sitting as well as he could. I saw the chimp in that one creepypasta (don't ask.), Jeff the Killer (oh, God. I thought I was gonna puke.), and several others talking. Was this a freaking Creepypasta Meeting?!

Ol' Faceless slammed his fist on the long table.

_"Silence!"_ Slendy yelled as well as he could with a whispery voice, which was pretty damn loud.

"Yo, Slend! Rhymin' is a trend!" Jeff said, pounting his bloodied knife towards Slendy.

_"SILENCE, YOU EYELIDLESS FOOL!"_ Slenderman roared, and showed his tendrils.

"Here we go again, Mr. Slenderman!" Jeff replied, smiling very, very widely.

Slendy floated quickly to stare Jeff in the eye.

_"I'm going to beat you up."_ Faceless stated crisply.

"I'm gonna kill you." Jeff said, grinning wider.

_"IS THAT A CHALLENGE?!"_

"Maybe, now go on and shoo!"

Suddenly, the door swung open.

The Ice Nindroid entered the room.

"What?! I thought you malfunctioned!" I yelled.

"Oh, do not be ridiculous. I feigned that. Though I have a sensitivity to Sigma radiation." Zane responded.

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S THE CHIMP FROM NORMAL PORN FOR NORMAL PEOPLE!" Cole exclaimed, shocked. (I know that story now. Go read it... if you dare.)

"Zane, if you've come to rescue us, you're screwed." I said.

"I have come to challenge Slenderman and the Rake to a battle." Zane responded.

_"A challenge? I'm listening."_ Slendy looked at him, intrigued, I guess.

"I shall have to withstand attacks from both you and the Rake for a certain amount of time, which you shall decide. As long as it goes no longer than twelve hours, I will abide to that time length. If I win, you give me and my friends a safe path to Ninjago from your dimension. If I lose, you can torture my friends in any fashion you desire." Zane stated.

_"Agreed. Four hours. Withstand one hour, I free one of your friends.. One hour for each of your friends. The fourth is for your freedom from my dimension."_

"Understood. Sunset shall be the start, yes?"

_"Indeed."_

"Zane! Are you insane?! He's so powerful! You won't last a minute!" I yelled.

"I know him very well. I am a former Proxy." Zane responded calmly.

"Y'know, lets go. I wanna eat my Cheerios. This is so boring, so I'll kill people 'til morning." Jeff said, and every creepypasta character except Faceless and Mr. Claws left the dimension.

Zane, Slendy, and the Rake disappeared, probably into an arena.

Four hours went by, and my thoughts were scary. What if Zane died in the first five seconds? I kept fearing and sobbing.

Zane, Slendy and Mr. Claws reentered the room, and I saw that Zane's clothes were torn, and his face was peeling off.

_"You are free to go, pajama people of Ninjago."_ Slendy said, and the shackles on my wrists vanished.

"We are _ninja_, not _pajama people!_" Kai mumured.

Kai, Cole, Zane, and I fell thru the floor. When we got up, we were back on the _Bounty_.

And that, ladies and gents, jokesters and Nindroids, pirates and mailpeople, is how I survived a real-life creepypasta.


End file.
